


The Black Eyed Beast

by easternCriminal



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 year old spender and Mina, Drabble, Ficlet, Headcanon, Oneshot, head canon, mina's only mentioned, spender's a medium so this happened, theory, young spender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/easternCriminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Spender is Medium to a dark spirit, and like all mediums it shows externally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Eyed Beast

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me the other day that Spender is a medium and we never see how he externally starts to look like the spirit inside of him (like Isaac and his hair) so this happened

“Oh no, nononononono.” Rick tugged nervously at his hair. What would the kids at school say… what would his  _ mom  _ say?! He bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, and then checked again. No, the truth was still there in front of him. If there was one reputation that the thirteen year old Rick Spender had at Mayview Middle, it was that he was quite the oddball and dork… but also somewhat of a heart throb, something that had to do with his pure blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

Rick stared at the truth he couldn’t deny. There, his sole redeeming quality in the view of his peers, was disappearing. Thin strips of black, as if leaping from his pupil, were beginning to block and choke out the blue from his iris’. 

_ Honestly boy, it isn’t quite the large catastrophe that you are making it out to be  _ Lucifer spoke, and Spender instinctively reached up to his sunglasses perched on his head, just like they always were these days.  _ There are many ways it could be worse  _ he was calm, and calculating, and  _ right  _ but that didn’t make it hurt any less. Rick slowly lowered the sunglasses until they covered his eyes.

The proceeding weeks he took small glances at his eyes when he was in the privacy of his own home and watched the steady progress until one would never be able to tell that blue had once been in his eyes. When he started to notice the black bleeding into the whites of his eyes he stopped caring to take peaks. 

Mina commented on his decision to start wearing his glasses constantly, he just muttered something about it bringing him closer to Lucifer. 

If you looked at pictures of him these days, with his head shaven and sunglasses, smiles that were too obviously full of pain… you would never guess that he was the boy from before that day in the lake. Maybe that’s because he no longer was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think! Do you agree or disagree? Would you like me to do some more drabbles on a young Spender? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
